


Dear Playboy

by mikiwatches



Series: Fic Nobody Wanted or Asked For [2]
Category: Before Watchmen, Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, god before watchman was bad, it came from the pchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiwatches/pseuds/mikiwatches





	Dear Playboy

Dear Playboy,  
  
I never thought these letters were true, but while purchasing your fine magazine I myself was assaulted by a pint sized vigilante. Before I could even tell him my name he leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "What is your hand touching right now." He whispered promises hot and heavy, which I could barely comprehend. Partly because of the rushing in my ears, partly because of the weird way he used Batman's voice. Before i knew it, he had me on the ground and I heard those words every young boy dreams of:  
  
"...shove it up it."  
  
I knew this must be love. So, I am regretfully writing to inform you that I will no longer be purchasing your fine publication for the articles. My sweet prince has promised to return and when he does, all my dreams will come true. I just wanted to write in to let others know that miracles really do occur when you travel all the way accross town to buy skinmags where nobody knows your face.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
A Bird in the Fist


End file.
